The proposed project will create novel tablet technology for speech and language learning in minimally verbal children with autism spectrum disorder (ASD). This research is directly related to a goal of The National Institute on Deafness and Other Communication Disorders (NIDCD), which calls for developing speech and language interventions for nonverbal individuals with autism. Today, individuals with ASD establish communication through the use of Augmentative and Alternative Communication (AAC), the overall goal of which is to achieve symbolic communication for requesting and rejecting, typically via single symbol selections. Establishing richer language that results in multiple symbol selections and acquisition of generalization and expanded communication requires that new technologies be added to the AAC toolbox. This proposal focuses on creation and study of effectiveness of 3 such new integrated technologies: i) an application to be called SPEAKmore! To target generative language learning, vocabulary growth, and language generalization through a matrix-training format; ii) a multi-device synchronization and data collection facility t be called SPEAKtogether! For management of instructional content and progress tracking where clinicians and caregivers seamlessly share lessons and learner tracking across devices and learning contexts; and iii) a gaming engine implementation to be called SPEAKmotion! That will create a library of animated graphic symbols that can be combined to produce highly individualized video stimuli to use in SPEAKmore! And in other language training efforts. The technologies will be implemented for iOS using standard developer toolkits and the Unity gaming engine. Assessment of clinical validity and effectiveness will be performed through a multiple probe, single subject experimental design. Assessment of the clinician and caretaker user validity and effectiveness will be performed with qualitative interviews and with a modified version of treatment acceptability rating instrument. This work will be organized around three aims: i) generate proof-of-concept data that language training with SPEAKmore! Produces intervention and generalization effects; ii) examine technical feasibility and implement usability testing of SPEAKtogether! cloud-based services; and iii) assess the applicability of a gaming engine to the automated production of video stimuli for SPEAKmotion! Helping establish and grow communication ability in those with ASD, about 50% of which cannot meet their daily communication needs, benefits society by improving their quality of life and reducing costs associated with ASD. When successful, the proposed research will result in a patent protected product suite that ideally suits this underserved population and which will be sustainable by a recurring revenue subscription model. Further, these products are likely to have commercial potential in serving other disabilities including aphasia, dementia, developmental delay and disorders, or neurological conditions.